A Few Questions
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: My first DS fic. Hoping to be a bit good with a bit of reviews... Master David asks Barnabas a few questions.


_Three years have passed since the seven-serpent tongued witch and our curse has ended. The New Collingwood Manor was built upon old Collingwood, and the business once more has thived. Young Carolyn has become quite a- lady over the years, however still presenting her rebellious and noticable animalistic nature a bit more. She does a thing called sarcasm quite frequently. By the look of Elizabeth, it is not something she is too fond of._

_Master David is growing up quickly, maturing everyday, yet still keeping the air of innocence about him. I see him occasionally talking to his mother, which I highly suggest for him to do on a regular basis. I try my very best to make sure that Master David has exlemplary figures in his life for him to be the best individual he can be. I always try to be a supportive parental figure to him as possible._

_Willie is the same as always, loyal and always faithful to the Collins name. I couldn't have wish any other person better than him to be associated to the Collins name._

_Last but not least is my beautiful wife for eternity, Josette. Words cannot describe my everlasting love for her. Forever to be with me, my dearest Josette-_

I shut the book quickly as steps enter my room. It is none other than Carolyn.

"You're writing in your diary Barnabas?" Carolyn stated rather than a question.

I set down the erasable writing instrument called a pen-cil upon my cherryoak desk, securing the leather bound book within a drawer.

"It is not dairy, as paper is not made from no such product of milk, it is a journal, a keeper of events and emotions if you must say." I clarified standing up from the chair I once sat in.

"So, a diary." Carolyn said with the roll of the eyes.

"Perhaps so, if that is what these books are called these times. Have you need of my presence?" I say reaching for my walking stick, made from the best ivory and wood in my day.

"No. David the freak wants you." Carolyn said with the roll of the eyes again.

"I strongly request that you do not mention Master David as a person of abnormal qualities, and in such a deragatory manner. He is simply a boy, pleasant, innocent, and special. I'd hope that you would now refer him as such, Young Carolyn." I say as I walk past her, walking down the ornate halls.

"I also suggest you retire your ways of rolling of the eyes, before they pop out of your skull, and become sightless." I say as one good advice, before reaching living room, to where Master David sat upon the couch with his plastic violet ancient animal.

"Uncle Barnabas?" Master David's soft voice reached my ears.

"Master David, have you requested my presence?" I ask as I approached him, now in front of him, my walking stick at my side.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Master David's coal black innocent eyes looked upon mine for my response.

"Certainly, as I will answer any question as truthfully as I can tell." I half smiled, seeing the glimmer in his eye, though I wonder what question he would have liked me to answer.

"Uncle Barnabas, You're old right?"

Well that was a fairly simple question to answer.

"I have been living for nearly 200 years, Master David."

"Uncle Barnabas?"

"Yes, my inquisitive lad?"

"What was it like being in that coffin for all those years?"

I sigh lightly, hanging my head low slightly and closing my eyes. It was a question, a question that brought back quite unwanted, unfavourable memories. However, I could still answer the question.

" Master David, there were many a times I wished I was recsued from my tormented prison, many times I wished a quake of the earth would happen, splitting the earth below me, plumeting me into the abyss of hell. I longed for an end of my life, to let my thirst consume me entirely, til I shall shrivel away. "

I spoke truthfully, however, my truthfulness turned rather morbid.

"Oh." David spoke softly, looking down upon his weathered play thing.

"But Master David, I can say that this outcome was so far much better, because a lad like you with such talents, are hard to come by in my time, and I am honored to be in relation with you." I clarified, giving back Master David his smile back.

"Uncle Barnabas?" Master David look up once more.

" Yes Master David?" I say with a smile.

" Why did you have ladies' underwear on your face?"

Instantly my face frowns with wide eyes at the _nature _of the question.

"Uncle Barnabas?"

Master David asked again when I gave no reply.

"...Well, Master David,... when a witch-"

"BARNABAS!"

I look to see that it is my currrent saviour Elizabeth calling me from atop the staircase.

"Ah, well Master David, it seems as I am need to attend family business. Perhaps...another time."

I say kindly as I quickly walk towards Elizabeth, who had a eyebrow raised.

I mouth a 'thank you' as we walk away from Madter David, I for one not wanting at all to curse the young boy's mind with the vengeful lust of that bilged-sniped devil toungued witch.


End file.
